U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0129173, to Freeberg et al., discloses a drawer front including a removable decorative skin that is configured to be repeatedly removed and installed on the drawer front. Co-acting connection features on the drawer front and the skin releasably retain the skin to the drawer front.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0224586, to Yamada, discloses planar decorative sheets or “skins” which are attachable to the outwardly facing vertical surfaces of filing cabinet drawers. These skins may fully or partially cover the outwardly facing surface of the filing cabinet drawers, and may be textured or smooth, and they may be colored in one or more different colors. Further, the skins may have one or more design features that are visible in the workplace. However, as these decorative sheets are attachable on the outwardly facing surface, the aesthetic appearance of the cabinet drawers is diminished.
There remains a need for a new and readily replaceable front panel system for use with storage modules.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.